Zachariah Chill (CHB)
Special Agent Zachariah Xavier Chill (February 3, 1968-January 2, 2011) was a lead field agent, and investigator who worked for the C.I.A. on special cases that were more difficult. Biography C.I.A. 1987 In July, on the 6th, his son, Ben was born. While Zach was viewing his new son, his wife was killed by another assassin, to teach him that family is not an option. Zach engaged the killer in hand-to-hand combat, but was stabbed in the left thigh, and rendered useless. The killer escaped, but Ben was fine. Zach soon discovered his dead wife, and vowed for revenge. By the end of the month, he hid Ben with his Mary, Ben's aunt. 2009 In August, Zach found his wife's killer, Special Agent Randall Brewster. He entered Randy's home with the intent to kill him, but was engaged in combat. After a brutal and intense knife fight, Zach managed to cut off Randy's left big toe. Randy kneed Zach in the jaw, and threw him through a window to delay him. Randy quickly rushed to his car, and drove away, evading the vengeful assassin. 2010 On December 31, 2010, Mark Reese discovers that his brother, Nick was thrown two stories through a greenhouse, with no evidence of survival. He uses his sources to discover the killer, Mason Vaas, and his brother, Robert. He sets out to kill them both in anger, and revenge. Zach advises him against it, but he refuses to stop. 2011 On January 2, 2011, Zach is assigned by his superiors to track down and stop Mark by any means necessary. One of his superiors is asking this of Zach as a favor to Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, knowledge unknown to Zach. Zach vows to complete his mission, and sets off after Mark. Zach eventually finds Mark, and engages in a stand-off with him. They both fire, and Zach is hit in the chest, while Mark is hit in the right wrist. Mark flees, with Zach firing at him, but to no avail. Caught off guard this time, Zach removes his bullet-proof vest, and checks the bruising. He knows he has to be more prepared in case they are to meet again, which he intends on seeing through. In March, on the 1st, to get NCIS Special Agent Mason Vaas to kill Zach for him, Randy Brewster wrapped a noose around Mason's wife, Jen's neck, and threw her off the balcony of her second floor. Her neck snapped, and she died instantly. He made the crime scene appear to be Zach's work, and fled. 2012 On January 3, 2012, Mason Vaas invites many Agents from NCIS to a football game where he has captured Ash, Jack Rourke, Keaton Rorse, Nick Reese, Zach Chill, Randy Brewster, Mason Black and Mark Reese. Even Chris Lincoln is there. Mason, who has brought even his own son goes crazy and plants a bomb. He makes his way to the field and announces his plans to kill everyone there. He detonates the bomb, destroying everything.